First Impressions
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: When Luffy introduces the blond man as his brother, the Straw Hats don't know what to think. In which the crew doesn't know what to think of Sabo until they see interactions between the two brothers. Brotherly Sabo/Luffy & Nakamaship


**Title: First Impressions**

**I'm back once again with another One Piece story, I swear I've only been in this fandom for like only two years and I can't seem to stop writing for it! Well, as always, thanks for all the reviews and favorites that you guys left at my last OP fic, they're really appreciated!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys this is my brother Sabo!" Luffy is all smiles and bouncy grins as he drags over the blond man by the arm and introduces him to the crew. The Straw Hats' had just reunited with one another on Zo after the whole Dressrossa mess and those that had been with Luffy hadn't really had a chance to get a proper look at the blond man who drew all of their captain's attention for the week long trip to the island where the rest of the crew had been waiting for them.<em>

_The Straw Hats could only stare at the two brothers and offer introductions of their own and the normal pleasantries of 'nice to meet you too' before Luffy, happier than moments before, dragged Sabo toward Sunny to show off._

_The meeting had been sudden and rushed and none of them had really gotten the chance to say anything, much less form their own opinions on this Sabo. _

**The Shipwright**

Franky wasn't so sure what to think of Sabo. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against the guy! Just that…he didn't know him was all. Really, he had spent two years thinking how_ lonely and guilty_ Luffy must feel with his brother gone and how no one was around to tell him otherwise. But now it turns out that there is another older brother and he felt warm and fuzzy in his heart as he watched a light (one that had been absent since they reunited) spark to life in his captain's eyes whenever Sabo was within sights.

Sabo was _super_ as far as Franky was concerned and any brother of Luffy-bro was welcome on Sunny any day.

**The Cook**

Sanji couldn't help but think how unlike Sabo was compared to Ace and Luffy. One look at the dark eyes and hair and one wouldn't doubt that Ace and Luffy must be related, they looked alike and had similar habits. Sabo had blond hair and so level headed with impeccable manners that it made the cook wonder how someone like Sabo could ever get mixed up with the D. Brothers. But there were similarities too, Sabo's hair was semi long and wavy like Aces' and his eyes were large and round like Luffy's. And it ended there. Or at least he thought it would. Watching the two brothers eat, Sanji appreciated the fact that Sabo was eating with a calm, polite air about him, unlike his pig of a little brother.

Until Luffy swiped a piece of meat from Sabo's plate. In less than a second Sabo had not only knocked his brother upside the head but also managed to steal and eat a little less than half the food on Luffy's plate. And before anyone knew it both brothers were locked in a heated fight over the food left on their plates.

Sanji took back everything he said. There was no doubt that Sabo is Luffy's brother.

**The Musician**

Brook was nervous to actually meet his captain's brother. Not because he was afraid of how he would react once he really looked at Brook (although that was some of it, a fear that always surfaced when meeting new people), but simply due to the fact that he wanted to make a good impression on Sabo. After all, this man was someone that his captain cared about immensely enough to call him 'big brother' and he wanted to make sure that Sabo knew that his little brother was in good hands. What if Sabo didn't approve of his brother being near a perverted, walking skeleton?

Though as he watched both brothers cheer and clap as he played _Bink's Sake,_ his fears seemed silly and unfounded and he saw no revolution or disapproval in the blond man's large eyes (they looked like Luffy's). Instead he only saw fascination and a joy that could only be brought out when familiar music hummed through their hearts (not that he had a heart, he was dead! Skull Joke!), bringing memories of home and happier memories.

Perhaps Sabo was more like his little brother in this regard than Brook gave him credit for Yohohoho!

**The Doctor**

The first thing Chopper noticed about his captain's brother was the pale red scar running down the left side of his face. It sent an eerie chill throughout his tiny body because the scar was just like the 'X' shaped mark that marred Luffy. Only the fact that the scar was years old calmed him down some, though he wondered if it hurt. When he shyly inquired wither he was in any kind of pain, he was met with a grateful pat to his head and a kind grin thanking him for asking, but no, he wasn't in any pain.

Sabo had looked like Luffy in that instant, the same warm feeling when he was gently pat on his head. The same grateful (albeit smaller) grin, but filled with no less happiness and contentment. And it made him happy. He didn't get why everyone else made such a fuss over the blond man! It was pretty obvious that Sabo was not only very nice but he made Luffy happy, and Chopper liked it when Luffy was happy (he didn't look as pained when he was genuinely pleased).

There was only so much healing he could do, and if Sabo could do the rest then he was okay with it.

**The Archeologist **

Out of everyone in the crew Robin was the least concerned. Unlike her crewmates, she already somewhat knew Sabo from her two years spent with the Revolutionary Army. And in that brief time she had learned from various people (Koala) that the second-in-command had a particular interest and relation to her straw hatted captain. When further questioned, the small brunette only gave her a mysterious smile _'Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!' _At the time she would admit that the vague answer annoyed her, it had been only been days after she opened a News Coo and was met with the image of a very much dead D.

Her only thoughts in those days were of her poor captain; no doubt recovering both physically and mentally on some far-away island far from any warmth or help she could ever provide and the constant thoughts had led to a few sleepless nights. The dark thoughts were chased from her mind as she heard the loud, happy chatter of Luffy and Sabo as they poured over a stack of well-cared for hand written journals (Sabo's) she couldn't but think (hope) that the void in her young captain heart could be smoothed over by the presence of his much alive brother. Oh yes, unlike her protective (not that she wasn't any less) crew, she felt confident that the scarred blond would not harm Luffy in any way.

And really, how could they miss the pure adoration in the man's blue hues? The way his face melted into a soft smile every time he even heard the younger's voice?

**The Swordsman**

Zoro was not a protective person (despite the snickering of the stupid chef in his head that said otherwise). He was merely cautious of the people around him and what they could possibly do to his shipmates. But he was nothing less but wary of Sabo's presence. Not because the older man posed a danger to the crew (if Sabo wanted to crush them for whatever reason, he could tell that he would have an easy time of doing it. This was a similar ascertain he made when Ace had been introduced to them), but rather what effect his presence would cause Luffy.

There was no telling if his captain, while smiling from ear to ear, was suffering in some soul crushing way (like the nightmares that the dark haired teen suffered sometimes). Even if Luffy was more than pleased to have one brother back, it didn't erase the pain that came from the loss of the other. But the look in the scarred blond's eyes reminded Zoro of the late Portgas D. Ace. It was always locked on the raven haired male; ocean eyes filled with a jumble of protectiveness, wonder, desperation, love, guilt, and a whole mess of other emotions that the green-haired man couldn't place.

But the ones he did recognize only reminded him of the time in a sprawling desert where he'd (they) promised to look after their silly captain. Seeing the utterly tender look on Sabo's face while he placed his coat over and around Luffy while the younger was dead asleep on the elder's lap late at night when the latter had watch that night (Sabo ended up doing it for him, this too was like when Ace had briefly traveled with them in the desert and Luffy ended up falling asleep on his brother's lap) set his worries at ease. Sabo clearly cared for his brother and from the small conversations and eye contact that the two men shared Zoro felt sure that Sabo's being here could only be good and as a result relaxed when around the two brothers instead of keeping a careful vigilance.

Sabo had earned his trust and Zoro hoped that by the end of this visit, he'd earned Sabo's trust as well.

**The Navigator**

Sabo was polite and composed; the blond spoke eloquently and was obviously well educated, this was coupled with the fact that he walked with a certain air about him that signaled money and status to her. Unlike her rubber-brained idiot of a captain. Normally she would have welcomed another rational person onboard, but she's apprehensive because the first thing that Luffy tells her about reuniting with his brother was that he had cried. And if there was one thing she would never tolerate (not that anyone else needed to know) was the tears of her crewmates. Especially if that crewmate was Luffy.

The sight of them was enough to make her blood boil and an unforgiving rage churn in her heart that could only be quenched when those who made the mistake of hurting her nakama paid with their blood. But she couldn't do that here. Scold or say anything bad towards someone that was obviously so _dedicated and loving_ towards Luffy, surprisingly, she didn't feel compelled to avenge the tears and pain.

She felt warm and fuzzy watching Sabo run his fingers gently through his brother's dark hair while the latter used the elder man's lap as pillow, arms wound tightly around Sabo's waist with an everything-is-right-in-the-world grin. And Nami knows at that moment that she can't possibly be angry at Sabo for the heartache he caused his baby brother, she could only feel a familiar warmth that she associated with family and knows that after the loss of one brother, Sabo's reappearance could _only do good_ for Luffy.

And if she's a firm with him (not too firm because he must be a monster like his brothers) somewhat, so what? She was just looking out for one of her boys.

**The Sniper**

Usopp couldn't help but feel _slightly_ jealous of Sabo. And he hated that he felt that way, really he had nothing to feel jealous over, and the blond was Luffy's brother. So he had no reason what so ever to feel peeved over the fact that the Revolutionary could pull out such a care free laugh and a face splitting grin, even if he had been trying to get that same reaction since the crew reunited with _no result_. One thing that he noticed upon seeing Luffy again was that he wasn't the same as before (none of them were), and it wasn't the physical differences that he was taking about.

The obvious one would be that his smile was smaller and sometimes didn't reach his eyes. His eyes went from a warm dark blanket to an endlessly dark pit that had no bottom and it made anyone who looked into them too long shiver. He still played with Usopp and Chopper when asked but he tended to wonder off sometimes and sit on Sunny's head and just stare blankly at the sea. Luffy laughed less. And Usopp was _desperate_ by this point; all he wanted was to see his friend happy and carefree as he had been before Sabaody (the new Luffy made him appreciate how Luffy was before).

Then Sabo came. And Usopp had to do a double take because Luffy was _all smiles and laughs and they were large and genuine_. He watched from afar as Sabo regaled his captain with story after story of what he had done over the two years and you wouldn't think that Luffy had changed over two years.

Sure, he was a little miffed because _Sabo_ had gotten Luffy to laugh and _not Usopp_, but hey, as long as his best friend was all smiles and laughs after being in hell then he was okay with this Sabo guy being around.

* * *

><p>And when it was time for Sabo and his friends to leave the StrawHats, the blond felt more than reassured that his little brother was in good hands. And they in turn gave him silent assurance (promise) that they would gladly look out for their rubber-brained captain.<p>

He briefly wondered if Ace had been this warm hearted when he left their treasure in the hands of these people.

* * *

><p><strong>This one took a while for me to get straight mainly cause I hit a road bump called writer's block half way in, hopefully it didn't come out too bad or anything. Anyone excited for the next One Piece episode? We'll finally get too see Sabo's face XD!<strong>

**Leave all thoughts and feedbacks in reviews!**


End file.
